Easter Eggi
'Easter Eggi ' to nawiązania, "smaczki" lub żarty dodane do Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights At Candy's 2 oraz Five Nights At Candy's 3 . Prawdopodobnie nie mają większej roli w grze lub jej fabule jedynie, co to mogą być swoistymi ciekawostkami urozmaicającymi rozgrywkę. Five Nights at Candy's= Markiplier animatronik Easter Egg wzorowany na popularnym angielskim youtuberze - Mariplierze. Można go wywołać klikając na jeden z plakatów w CAM 11. Kliknięcie powoduje pojawienie się go na ekranie telewizora w biurze. Powie tylko "Jestem królem Five Nights at Freddy's!" i zniknie. Figurka niebieskiego kota Czasami na najwyższej półce w CAM 06 lub na rozłożonym pingwinie w CAM 11 może się pojawić niebieska figurka kota. Pojawia się też na ekranie końcowym po nocy 7 za telewizorem. Figurka kota odwzorowuje najprawdopodobniej Candy'ego. Jest to figurka którą Mary zrobiła wraz z mamą. Jest potrzebna, by we FNaC 3 zdobyć Zapomniane Zakończenie. (Forgotten Ending) Więcej o tym kocie znajdziesz w artykule Kot Origami Kulisy 1-1.png Arena gier.png Zaplecze.png Pink slip.png Pluszowy Candy w biurze Pojawi się na półce w biurze koło biurka, jeśli ukończymy Noc 6. Pluszak Candy'ego.png Pluszowa Cindy w biurze Pojawia się na telewizorze po ukończeniu trybu 7/20 Custom Night. Pluszak Cindy.png Kalendarz W biurze znajduje się kalendarz, który się zmienia z każdą nocą, co urealistycznia rozgrywkę. Jednak w nocy niestandardowej pojawiają się na niej dwa krwawe napisy "YOUR DEAD", co prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do "YOURE DEAD" ("JESTEŚ MARTWY"). Nos Cindy Kliknięcie na nos plakatu Cindy w biurze sprawi, że wyda dźwięk klaksonu. Podobny do tego, co w FNaF1, lecz inny. Nos Candy'ego Kliknięcie na nos plakatu Candy'ego w biurze sprawi, że wyda dźwięk klaksonu o nieco niższym brzmieniu niż nos Cindy. Cień RAT'a lub odbicie Candy'ego Po piątej i szóstej nocy może się pojawić odbicie Candy'ego na podłodze lub cień RAT'a. Odbicie Candy'ego.jpg Noc 5.png Muzyczka Czasami gracz podczas gry może usłyszeć miłą muzyczkę podobną do tej z lodziarni. Nie wiadomo co ją powoduje. Nawiązania do Five Nights at Freddy's W grze występuje kilka nawiązań do FNaF'a. * Phone Guy wspomina w pierwszej nocy o zamknięciu Freddy's Fazbear pizza (pizzeria z FNaF 2). Zażartował również z drzwi mówiąc "...Emmm, słuchaj. Te drzwi są nieco... głupie. Potrzebują prądu aby były zamknięte...", ''a wiadomo, że w pierwszej części energia była niezbędna do zamknięcia ich.'' * Mary Schmidt posiada takie same nazwisko jak stróż z Five Nights at Freddy's (Mike Schmidt). * Również powód jej zwolnienia był małym żartem z FNaF'a. Powód brzmiał "za za dużą ilość perfum", a Mike został zwolniony "za nieprzyjemny zapach". * Blank ma na sobie narysowanego Foxy'ego, Bonnie'go i Freddy'ego z FNaF 1. * Chester mieszka w podobnej zatoczce co Foxy. * Na ekranie śmierci jest zakrwawiona gazeta powiadamiająca o zniszczeniu animatroników z FNaF 2. * Phone guy mówi, że jego ulubionym animatronikiem jest Blank, a Blank jest odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego który jest ulubieńcem Phone Guy'a z FNaF 2. * Phone Guy wspomina o zniszczeniu Blank'a przez ochroniarza. To wydarzenie odpowiada zniszczeniu animatroników z FNaF 1 przez Purple Guy'a. |-|Five Nights at Candy's 2= Rysunek Popgoes'a Jeżeli dokładniej się przyjrzymy to na CAM 11 zobaczymy na ziemi rysunek Popgoesa - animatronika-łasicę i głównego antagonistę już niedawno wypuszczonego fan-game'u "Popgoes". Po kliknięciu go usłyszymy miłą melodię, która będzie leciała kilka sekund. pop.png|Rysunek Popgoes Scribble Netty Scribble Netty to sekretny animatronik wzorowany na youtuberce. Trzeba ją przywołać tak jak Markipliera w pierwszej części. Możemy znaleźć jej rysunek na CAM 14. Wtedy musimy nacisnąć na jej rysunek 2 razy (UWAGA! Żeby Scribble Netty pojawiła musi być pusty pokój!). Wtedy usłyszymy jej śmiech. Kamera na chwilę straci sygnał, ona pojawi się na chwilę w pokoju, kamera znowu straci sygnał. Po tym Scribble Netty zniknie. Easter Egg można wykonać raz na noc. Krzyczący Markiplier Jeśli na klawiaturze klikniemy 4 litery : M A R K, stworzy nam się słowo Mark, imię MARKIPLIER'a. Gdy to zrobimy usłyszymy krzyczącego Markiplier'a, który potrwa kilka sekund. Ten Easter Egg również można wykonać tylko raz na noc. Pluszak Candy'ego Na stoliku możemy zauważyć pluszak Candy'ego. Jeżeli klikniemy na jego nosek to usłyszymy śmieszny dźwięk. PluszakCandyFNAC2.png|Pluszak Candy'ego z FNaC 2 |-|Five Nights at Candy's 3= W Five Nights At Candy's 3 doczekaliśmy się sporo Easter Egg'ów. Głowa Dawka Głowa Dawka znajduje się na lewej części pokoju. Jest ona jakąś marionetką. Nawiązuje ona do youtubera DawkosGames. Screenshot_15.png Screenshot_23.png|Awatar na Youtube Pluszak Smike Pluszak Smike znajduje się w lewej części pokoju ,na łóżku. Jest to miś pluszowy wraz z hełmem z dość znanej gry Skyrim. Sam pluszak nawiązuje do youtuber'a Smike. Screenshot_16.png|Pluszak Smike Screenshot_24.png|Awatar Smike'a Pluszak Markiplier Pluszak Markiplier znajduje się pomiędzy lewą ,a środkową częśćią pokoju. Pluszak nawiązuje do youtuber'a Markiplier. Screenshot_17.png|Pluszak Markiplier Screenshot_25.png|Awatar Markiplier Rysunki youtuberów Rysunki znadują się w środkowej części pokoju. Są to rysunki które nawiązują do różnych youtuberów. Są tu: ZombieWars SMT, Scribble Netty. Screenshot_13.png|Rysunki Screenshot_26.png|Awatar ZombieWars SMT Screenshot_27.png|Awatar Scribble Netty Oczy Jacksepticeya Oczy Jacksepticeya znajdują się w środkowej części pokoju. Są to zielone oczy. Nawiązują one do sławnego youtubera Jacksepticeye. Screenshot_14.png|Oczy Jacksepticeye Screenshot_28.png|Awatar Jacksepticeye Niebieski Kot Niebieski Kot znajduje się w prawej cżęści pokoju na stoliczku. Jak na niego klikniemy,on się poruszy. Więcej o nim w artykule Kot Origami. Screenshot_21.png|Niebieski Kot Pluszaki z innych Fangame'ów Pluszaki z innych fangame'ów znajdują się w prawej części pokoju. Nawiązują one do innych fangameów. Rachel i Doug - Those Nights At Rachel's. Popgoes - POPGOES. Screenshot_19.png|Pluszaki Screenshot_29.png|Rachel i Doug Screenshot_30.png|POPGOES Miś Nazz Bearski Ten miś znajduję się obok taśmy. Nawiązuje on do youtubera - Razzbowski. Screenshot_22.png|Miś Nazz Bearski AAAAA.png Screenshot_31.png|Awatar Razzbowski Klocki Te klocki układają się w napis Emil Screenshot_18.png|Emil Emilek.png|Emil Macko | Kucyk The Living Tombstone Kucyk znajduje się na półce. Kucyk TLT.jpg|Kucyk w grze TheLiving.jpg|Awatar The Living Tomstone TLT Kucyk.png|Kucyk The Living Tombstone Kategoria:Easter Eggi Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Smaczki Kategoria:FNAC 1 Kategoria:FNaC 3